Misi Pertama
by WGH-Kun
Summary: Gaara menyatakan cinta pada Hinata dan Hinata pun menerimamya. Namun Naruto tidak akan diam saja. Kayu bakar, api, dan juga asap telah melebur menjadi satu. Drable NaruHina


Gaara menatap senang gadis didepannya. Wajahnya nampak sangat gembira saat ini. Hinata Hyuga kali ini tidak menolaknya. Sebuah senyuman tipis tercetak di bibirnya dan Hinata pun membalasnya. Bukan dengan senyuman manis tapi senyuman hangat yang mampu membakar Gaara dalam sekejap mata.

 **Misi Pertama**

 **WGH-Kun**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Hinata duduk di kursinya masih setia membaca buku yang tengah ia pegang. Ekspresi seriusnya membuat teman-temannya merasa enggan untuk mendekatinya. Sifatnya yang dingin dan acuh tak acuh membuatnya dipanggil dengan sebutan ratu es. Ia sudah menolak banyak pria termasuk Gaara. Dan pagi ini adalah moment mengejutkan yang ada di Konoha High School. Berita tentang penerimaan cinta yang Gaara lontarkan pada Hinata telah membuahkan hasil yang positif.

 **Drrrrrt...**

Sebuah pesan menggetarkan handphonenya. Ia pun membacanya.

'Kau harus menjelaskannya! Aku tunggu di atap sekarang.' from My Love.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu terdiam. Namun guratan kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang memucat. 'Semua akan baik-baik saja.' Ucapnya dalam hati dan bergegas menuju ke atap.

.

###

.

Naruto menaruh handphone ke dalam sakunya, mengambilnya, dan menaruhnya lagi. Angin musim dingin terus berhembus menerpa kulitnya. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk mendinginkan hatimya yang sudah terbakar emosi.

Sasuke menatap khawatir sahabat karibnya itu. Dia melirik ke samping. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang asik bergelanyut manja di lengan kirinya. Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu merutuki perbuatan ehm... pacar sekaligus partnernya dalam hati. Sakura memang seperti ini orangnya. Sasuke harus segera memberikan privasi pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Dobe, Aku dan Sakura akan pergi ke kantin." Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali. Pupil yang tadinya hitam polos kini berevolusi menjadi pola bintang yang sangat indah. "Jujurlah pada hatimu dan juga... Jika kau perlu bantuan, aku bisa membantu."

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Jujur pada hatiku yah, apa aku bisa melakukannya? Bagaimana pun juga itu sudah tugasnya untuk selalu bersamaku.

Naruto menatap pintu atap yang kembali terbuka. Pandangannya menajam ketika melihat siapa orang yang berada di balik pintu itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar. Jadi ak-"

Naruto menarik lengan mungil Hinata dengan kasar menuju tembok dan menghimpitnya.

"Kau menemuinya, iya kan?" Naruto membelai pipi mulusnya dengan perlahan. "Apa kau melupakan tugasmu? Kau adalah partnerku dan tugasmu adalah melayaniku."

Hinata tersenyum meremehkan. "Melayanimu? Melayani apa? Maksudmu melayani seperti yang Sakura lakukan selama ini. Kau bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku sedikit pun. Apa itu yang kau mau selama ini?!"

"Kalau itu yang ku mau, kau mau apa? Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku menghargaimu sebagai seorang perempuan."

Setetes liquid bening pun jatuh tak terbendung dan disusul oleh lelehan liquid bening yang lain. Hinata menangis. Dia menangis. Wajah angkuhnya hancur dan sigantikan oleh wajah yang penuh penderitaan.

"Aku... A-Aku... Mencintaimu! Selama ini aku masih sayang padamu. Kau tahu? Setelah kejadian itu, aku telah berjanji untuk terus bersamamu aku ingin menjadi tangan kananmu. Aku sangat bersyukur karena tuan Oruchimaru telah memberikan tangan ini untukmu." Hinata meraih tangan kanan berwarna gelap itu. "Karena aku, kau kehilangan tangan ini."

"Jangan bercanda! Jika kau mencintaiku, bagaimana dengan Gaara!"

Hinata menyeringai sadis. Dia menyuruh Naruto mendekatkan telinganya. Hinata sedikit menghembuskan nafas nakal di area sensitif pria yang ia cintai itu. "Dia adalah target pertama kita."

Naruto mematung. Target pertama? Kenapa Hinata tidak menceritakannya terlebih dahulu. "Jadi, Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa Oruchimaru-sama akan memberikan bantuan?"

Hinata tersenyum. Seperti yang ia duga, Naruto pasti akan bereaksi seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah tugas pertama Naruto dan tentu saja dirinya.

"Kau tenang saja, kita hanya perlu membunuhnya. Sasuke dan Sakura juga akan membantu." Ucap Hinata dengan senang.

"Hei! Tapi aku belum pernah membun-"

"Sudahlah! Ayo selesaikan misi pertama kita untuk merayakan hubungan kita!" Ucap Hinata sambil mengamit lengan kanan Naruto dengan mesra tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari siswa yang melihatnya.

Naruto gelagapan. Wajahnya pucat ketika dirinya menyadari tatapan dari para siswa. Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Sepertiya aku...

AKU DICAP SEBAGAI PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG

GAARA BANGS*T! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU

 **END**

 **Pertama-tama saya mengucapkan beribu-ribu maaf pada para Gaara lovers. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya.**

 **Cerita ini memang tidak semenarik buatan author-author yang lain. Tapi mungkin ini bisa menghilangkan sedikit kebosanan anda.**

 **Untuk para author senior, tolong review ffn-ku yang sederhana ini.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **TERIMA KASIH!**


End file.
